Broken Oath
by Sarah Pomweather
Summary: ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

Hi! This is my first FanFic ever hope you enjoy it!

Btw, there isn't much detail but it's an epilogue, so it's supposed to be a little vague.

It was a cold afternoon here in the small town of Canyon City, Oregon. I closed my eyes and breathed in the crisp, clean air. As I headed towards the woods, I noticed a shadow in the corner of my eye. _Probably nothing_, I thought. Careful not to make noise, I entered the small clearing. My family has never set foot into the woods. No one likes to be outdoors. That is, except for me. My mom was a life sized barbie doll, and every night, she used to tell me of the days when she competed in beauty pageants. My dad on the other hand, is the only man in the world I trust. I've never like boys in general, always thinking that they can beat girls in everything, and when you do show them up, they make up some kind of excuse like, _I wasn't ready!_ or _You cheated!_ But my dad was different. He wouldn't care if a girl beat him at something.

I stopped in my tracks. I saw another shadow race past me. My heart thumped against my chest. I reached for my bow. Guess I should explain. I've always been into archery. Even though no one's even taught me how to shoot, I suppose I'm a natural. I pulled the rubber arrow back, ready to release. A cold hand tightly gripped the back of my neck, but before I could react, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Eggh, another day of school_, I thought to myself when I had gained enough consciousness. But something was wrong... it felt like I had just dropped off of the roof of my house and then someone had dragged me to the middle of nowhere. I fluttered my eyes open, blinking back at the harsh sunshine. I_ was _in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense, lush forest. I looked around, taking in my strange surroundings. This was nothing like the clearing near our house. The forest there was no larger than a few acres. But this...this could easily have been a whole mountainside. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. I tried to remember what I was doing before this.

I had just stepped out of our million dollar house and walked for about an hour into the woods. I didn't mind the walk. It gave me some time to think about everything. My mom had a bunch of money saved up from her parents who owned some kind of private company. I guess that would make me a millionaire or something, but the reality of that just never sunk in for me. My dad was out of town for a movement to save the forests of Oregon. He loved that kind of stuff. He used to take me to every single one he could. I guess I should tell you about my father. His name is Ethan Jenson and he is my favourite person in the whole wide world. He may look like he should be retired, but he looks timeless to me. His well-worn hands would hold me when I was young, and his deep green eyes used to peer into my vibrant emerald ones, when he was trying to see what I was feeling. His hair might be streaked with a little bit of grey, but whatever.

My mom on the other hand, is naturally beach blonde with light blue eyes, like the color of the water in a lake, pretty much no resemblance to me. She grew up in Los Angeles and always complains to my father how small Canyon City is. However, I loved the small town, with a population of around 700...600? I wasn't quite sure; I guess that was just my dyslexia. I had a little bit of dyslexia and ADHD, that didn't act up too much, but it was still there. I couldn't remember facts that well and my grades in school weren't that great. So, then we're onto me. My name is Demetria. I am seventeen years old and I'm supposed to turn eighteen in about two weeks. I have uncooperative frizzy brown hair that would never stay down no matter how much time I spent on it. I attended a high school near—

I immediately snapped back to reality when I heard something—or someone—rustle a bush. I tensed and subconsciously reached for my bow, only to realize that I didn't have it. I was doomed. I listened carefully to any other noises, and when none came, I sighed and stood up. Bad idea. I must have been lying on the ground for some time because my head started spinning. I had to lean on a nearby pine in order to stabilize myself. After a few deep breaths and a mental note to _never_ do that again, I decided that I should search the forest, for something that could start a signal fire. I assured myself that there was nothing out there that would harm me, and started towards the least dense part of the clearing. I had only walked for about five minutes when I came upon some matched and a large pile of fire wood. Odd thing to find out here...but nonetheless, I began to haul the contents to the small clearing that I woke up in.

Once I hauled everything, I realized that I would have a problem. The clearing was so small that I would probably set the whole forest on fire. I kicked some firewood in frustration. What was I supposed to do now?

I finally decided that maybe scouting for a bigger clearing was the best thing to do. However, the sun was already low in the sky and I didn't want to risk getting lost.

I took off my thin fleece jacket and tried to make the most comfortable pillow that I could. I must have been really tired because I didn't hear the soft howl of a nearby wolf before I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
